


Chills

by december_noon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blood and Injury, Declarations Of Love, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is Very Sweet and OOC, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Head Injury, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter are Siblings, Hermione Granger is BOLD, Hermione Granger is a little bit OOC too but it's fine, Hockey, Hockey Fights, Hockey Injuries, I'm talking bold bold, Meet the Family, Mirror Sex, Muggles, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, therefore this has no update schedule, this is a series of oneshots that i will update when i need a palette cleanser from the heavy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/december_noon/pseuds/december_noon
Summary: [Dramione Hockey AU]Hermione Granger has lived and breathed hockey for as long as she can remember - thanks to her family. She's the daughter of the coach, and the entirety of their league knows to keep their hands off if they want to live to see another day.Lucky for her, Draco Malfoy has never been one for following the rules.{this will be a series of one shots that I update whenever I need a palette cleanser. no update schedule.}
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I know absolutely NOTHING about hockey. Literally nothing. Everything in this short story I have learned via Google or asked my brother about, so please don't come at me about the details of the sport itself and take all of that with a grain of salt. This is more so supposed to be showcasing their relationship and dynamic, so focus on that instead please :)
> 
> Betawork done by FirstLoveLateSpring and LeilahMoon!
> 
> With that firmly out of the way, happy reading!
> 
> xoxoxo, carmen

Hermione had never really gotten used to the feeling of being cold. She had, however, grown quite desensitized to an array of smells. And honestly, she much preferred it that way. 

Be that as it may, the cold was something she could deal with, even if she didn’t fully appreciate or accept it, but the putrid scent of a plethora of perspiring teenage boys? That was something she was embarrassed to admit she had acclimated to. 

The air in the rink was the kind of cold that was more dry than wet - the kind that sucked the moisture out of your hands out rather than sunk into your bones and froze you from the inside out. This was the primary reason for her investment into the coziest gloves that she could afford. She inhaled slowly and deeply, welcoming the feeling of the cold air coating her lungs.

Hermione was earlier that morning than normal. She knew she didn’t have to be, but she liked the quiet time to herself before the boys showed up. Hermione had been raised on the ice, mainly because of her dad and brother, so she felt as at home there as they did.

She wasn’t exactly a part of the team - she was more so an honorary member. She had watched from the sidelines for as long as she could remember, just looking for reasons to spend time with her dad and brother. It had brought them together as they grew and, years later, she was still sitting on the bench, still at every practice, at every game. She still debriefed with her dad after games, watching the video recordings their mom took, looking for ways to improve. It was tradition, and she was a sucker for it.

The Zamboni finished its first sweep of the day and she waved to Albus, the driver. He waved back and smiled at her. They had become friendly within the last few years - Hermione had established her habit of being early, and was often the first one on the ice. 

“Hey Al!” she called. 

“Hello, Hermione! You’re early!” It was their running joke. They’d shared the same greeting every morning since she’d first met him. 

“Oh, you know, the early bird gets the worm and all that,” she chuckled. “I wanted to get a jump on the rest of the boys.”

She stepped onto the batch of fresh ice, loving the feeling of slicing through a clean slate. She had been skating for as long as she could remember and she adored it. A happy chill shot through her as she savored the feeling.

Albus responded, “I’m sure you’ve got them beat in spades. I’d love to see you scrimmage with them one of these days.”

“I think I like watching from the sidelines more than I would scrimmaging,” she said with a shrug, waving off his praise. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to emasculate them right before their biggest game of the season by getting their arses kicked by a girl.” Her eyes glittered and she shook her head at the idea. “Dad would have my head when I undoubtedly bruised their egos.”

He laughed at the image. “Well, if you ever join them out there, I’d better be invited,” he raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You’ll be front and center, I promise.” Hermione grinned and bid him goodbye for now as he disappeared through the giant doors with the machine.

Unfortunately for her, Hermione didn’t get as much alone time on the ice as she would have liked. She snapped out of her thoughts as the rink door slammed shut. Looking to see who had disturbed her peace this morning, she caught sight of a familiar disarray of dark hair.

“Harry! You’re early.” She smiled, skating up to the edge to greet him. 

“I know, I couldn’t sleep. Too anxious about the game this weekend.” He shrugged. “I decided to head over early. You know better than anyone how Dad likes to rag on me for always being half asleep when we get here.” He rolled his eyes with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. “Figured I’d surprise him today. Looks like you had some fun this morning.” He eyed the ice, seeing Hermione’s trail.

Hermione laughed at her brother’s habit. He was having a good morning - normally, for the entirety of warmups and the first few minutes of drills, she was fairly certain that Harry was sleepwalking. It wasn’t until at least halfway through drills or into the beginning of scrimmage that he really came to life.

She knew that he hated the fact that the conditioning aspect of practice was so early in the morning. Harry could understand and appreciate the work that he needed to be put in to make himself a successful player, but he could go without the 5:30am practices. Even so, he never failed to show up, albeit still half-asleep, every morning.

He laced up his skates and joined her on the ice. Since she was already loose, they spent five minutes taking some slow laps for Harry to warm up. It was quiet; they were just enjoying each other’s company. They punctuated the silence with some light conversation, but mostly they simply enjoyed the emptiness of the air and the sound of their skates cutting through the ice.

Before they knew it, the rest of the team filed in, including their father. “Harry, Hermione! You’re in early this morning, son.” He looked fondly at Harry, ruffling his hair and doing absolutely no favors for its messiness. 

Harry shied away from his father’s playful touch, muttering, “Dad, come on.” He hid it well, but Hermione caught the ghost of a smile on his lips as he ducked away.

The Granger family had adopted Harry Potter when he was two after his parents had passed away in a tragic car crash. Harry had miraculously survived, coming away from the horrible accident with a scar on his forehead from a stray shard of glass. Hermione wasn’t religious, but for all intents and purposes, she considered it a miracle. Hermione’s parents, David and Jean, hadn’t known Harry’s family personally, but they’d heard about little Harry through the small-town rumour mill and simply couldn’t resist once they saw those big green eyes. 

And so for fifteen years, she and Harry had been inseparable. That applied to the present as well, as she was there to watch when practice commenced. Her dad was a meticulously strategic coach, and he was one of the best. The Lions were tied with their rival team, the Serpents, for number one in their league. The game this coming weekend would determine who would head into the playoffs, and everyone was on edge.

Today, Dad pushed them harder than he normally did, and that was saying something. You knew when you joined his team the reputation that preceded him, and he would accept nothing less than your best effort every time you set as much as a toe on his ice. Or any ice, for that matter. 

Although, with how competitive his boys were, it wouldn’t have mattered. David charged the atmosphere with such high energy that it made his boys want nothing more than to live up to the reputation he provided. They loved having a coach that made it his primary goal to see them thrive and succeed under his leadership, and they all strived for greatness.

Harry, the ever-enthusiastic team captain, led the warmups with fervor he could only have channeled from his father. Hermione sat down on the bench to observe, taking a drink from the water bottle next to her. Before the team moved into drills from warmups, David gathered them all around for a motivating speech.

“Now, this is our last practice before the big game this weekend.” The team looked on reverently, nodding along and hanging on his every word. “Not to mention, one of your last regular season games ever.” Some of the boys - Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean - were seniors, as well as Hermione, and they were aging out of the league.

David continued on. “We face the Serpents on Saturday. They’re a good team, but we’re better. It would be a mistake to underestimate them or get cocky, so I expect every one of you to give it your all - both today and this weekend. We’ve got this!”

“Yeah!” the boys echoed, nearly bouncing on their toes as the excitement bubbled through them. Hermione smiled at their enthusiasm. She really did love them and how deep their love of the sport ran. 

“We all know that Coach Malfoy is very strategic, both on and off the ice. The Serpents will be well prepared and well practiced. We know to watch Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini. They’re extremely talented on the offense. Harry, Ron, we’ve discussed how best to cover them - I trust you’ve got that.” 

Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy was one hell of a forward - everyone did, and it had set the entire team on edge this week. He had been their number one rival for years, ever since he had picked a fight with Harry and Ron when they were eight. Malfoy had a habit of picking up on what he perceived to be your weakness. He poked and prodded the two of them about petty things such as their skill sets, personal statistics, and horrible ‘your mom’ jokes, and they had been sworn enemies since that day. Sometimes it seemed like they saved up insults throughout the year to use on each other. 

For instance, there was a fight two years back between Malfoy and Ron and it was as unoriginal as it usually was. Ron wasn’t as privileged as some other boys on the team, and Malfoy was very well off due to his father’s occupation. Draco Malfoy’s uncanny ability for pinpointing people’s greatest weaknesses, and shooting jabs directly at those sore spots, meant that Ron was often on their receiving end.

Hermione shuddered as she recalled the crack of a broken nose and the black eye that had come from it. She had a feeling that this game was going to be extra brutal this year since it was their last one.

“Alright boys, let’s get to it - no time to waste. Break!” The team dispersed and skated off.

She sat back and observed. Hermione had always found skating to be one of the most graceful arts there were. Even in a sport that was as fast paced as hockey, the fluency with which they moved was beautiful to her. She adored it, and she loved watching the boys perform and thrive so well under her dad’s guidance.

Practice ended a grueling two hours later, they hit the showers, and the countdown began.

-

After a full anxiety-riddled week, Saturday - gameday - finally rolled around. Harry and Hermione made it to the rink an hour and a half early, beating the rest of the team in order to decompress and warm up. Even though Hermione wasn’t playing, her nerves were wound in a tight bundle for the lot of them. She knew how important this game was for everyone - they all wanted to make the playoffs so desperately, and she wanted it for them just as much.

As bad luck would have it, they weren’t alone with their nerves for long.

“Well, well, well - would you look at that. They forgot to dispose of last night’s trash. That’s unfortunate.” Draco Malfoy walked in, loud and boisterous as ever. 

He had grown since the last time Hermione had seen him. His hair was pale and slicked back loosely, though some pieces of fringe had fallen into his dark eyes. His face was a bit less pointy, like it had been in recent years, and was now more angular and sharp. He had filled out and finally fit his frame nicely - before, he’d been too lanky for his tall figure. It was clear that he was on a first name basis with the gym. She could see the heavy bands of muscle bulge on his arm through his thin dri-fit shirt sleeve. 

Had it really only been a year since she had seen him? Hermione’s heart stuttered in her chest. They tended to avoid each other, although not on purpose. They went to rival schools, and only met when their teams played during the season. She supposed it had been long enough, but how much could really change in that amount of time? Hermione was suddenly self-conscious. She was sure she looked just the same.

Hermione threw venom and anger into her voice to counteract her horrible, traitorous female hormones. “Fuck off, Malfoy.” She grabbed on tight to Harry’s arm so she could tug him away before Malfoy could dig too far under his skin and into his head before the game. That was the last thing they needed.

Both of Malfoy’s eyebrows shot up, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. “Ooh, she came out to play today. Does the kitten have claws? I’d love to find out.” He winked at her, stopping her in her tracks.

Hermione didn't have the mental capacity to ground herself quickly enough to conjure a good retort. Harry stepped in before she could gather herself. “Watch it, Malfoy,” he seethed. His green eyes were flat and sparkling with anger, the apples of his cheeks flushed.

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed, a loud bellowing sound that echoed and bounced off the domed ceiling. His eyes dropped back to meet hers, and they were filled with mirth. “I think she can handle herself, Potter. In fact, I’m sure of it. Granger has clearly grown up.” A slow smirk bloomed on his face as he looked her up and down once.

So maybe she had changed a bit.

Her jaw was on the floor, and she felt like a fish out of water while he sauntered casually past them to head to the locker room. Snapping out of it, she tugged Harry back towards their bench. “Come on,” she said, both visibly and audibly flustered, “we have warmups to do.”

-

You know how in the movies time slows down when things are tense, so nail-biting, and you feel like your heart might just beat right out of your chest?

That was never how things were in reality. If that were the case, then you would have time to thoroughly examine every little detail before you made a decision, and you could even map out the consequences of the action. 

There were two minutes and twenty eight seconds left on the clock. As luck would have it, they were tied, despite Ron managing to get himself a two minute penalty for high-sticking Zabini. Weasley had an affinity for blowing up on the ice - his temper was as fiery as the team’s colors - but he was their best shot by far. 

The Serpents’ team that was on the ice right now was the best they’d had in years. Their players were Malfoy, Nott, Pucey, Warrington, and Bletchley. Zabini was their goalie, and he was fierce in his defense of the goal. It would take a miracle to get anything by him.

Not to mention the fact that the Lions were currently without their sharpest shooter, they were royally screwed. Hermione stared at the rink, the boys moving so quickly they were blurs of green and red, and was barely aware of her dad screaming at them. Her heart was pounding, and she was scared to blink for fear she would miss something crucial. Her fingertips dug painfully into her palm - it was a good thing she had bitten all of her nails off or her hand would be bleeding something awful right now. 

The Lions had a lot of work to do in the little time remaining if they had any hope of winning without going into overtime. The boys were fighting harder and moving faster than she had seen in any other game. Malfoy had the puck and was skating viciously towards the Lion’s goal, white plumes of hot air bursting from his mouth with each heaving breath. Harry was hot on his tail, almost matching him skate for skate. In one sudden swipe of his stick, he successfully intervened and stole it right out from under Malfoy. With just fifteen seconds on the clock, Harry used a burst of adrenaline-fueled strength, turned, and shot the puck right into the Serpents’ net. 

She heard Malfoy’s enraged roar fill the rink as she allowed a grin to split her face in two. Meeting Harry’s eyes for a brief moment, they shared a hopeful look. If the Serpents didn’t score within the next fourteen seconds, the Lions would advance to the playoffs. Coach Malfoy called for their last time out, and her blonde hair swished with the wind their team created as they skated up to her to hear the final strategy.

Hermione took notice of Lucius Malfoy in the stands right next to the Serpents’ bench. His eyes were trained on the team as they huddled around his wife, and he had a big fathead of Malfoy’s face on a stick that he would raise every time his son did something exciting. She smiled at the sight - he was lucky his parents were so supportive. As far as she knew, Lucius had a reputation for being at every single game. How could he not, when his son was the star player and his wife was the successful coach? She too had a reputation for being a strategy genius - quiet but deadly. 

Heart pounding in her ears, the next fourteen seconds moved even slower than the previous two and a half minutes. But, by sheer luck alone, they did it. The buzzer sounded, and she joined her father and the boys on the ice in celebration. This was the part she loved the most. The moment when all their work had paid off and the happiness was tangible in the air. It encased the group as they rallied around each other, yelling and cheering and laughing. For a split second, she turned and met Malfoy’s eyes as he left the ice. He looked dejected, but there was something else there that she didn’t understand.

After the game, the team headed into the locker room, and Hermione made her way into her dad’s office to go over the riveting last few moments of the tight game. Her mom had been taking videos of their games for her dad to review since they were in the little leagues. She was bouncing with complete and total excitement, so much so that she was almost glowing with it. The pair chatted for a moment until Harry joined them, still sweaty and red-faced, and she hugged him tightly, continuing to glow from their success, before he headed to shower.

Hermione had just exited her dad’s office and was making her way into the lobby of the rink when she saw it. Nott and Harry - eyes flat with sparks of anger, nostrils flared: a sign of the fight to come. It was seconds away - there was no way she could get there in time. She took one tentative step in their direction, not sure of what she was planning to do - just that she wanted to be close when it spiralled downhill and out of control.

And then she watched it all go to shit in a matter of seconds. She watched Nott step up to Harry’s challenge, both physically and verbally it seemed, cocking his head to the side in a dangerous and foreboding way. Harry’s face grew the darkest she’d ever seen it, and Nott’s smirk looked an odd mixture of vicious and victorious as they simultaneously stepped toward each other, knowing they were dancing towards a fight.

The only thing she could think of that would piss Harry off that much that quickly would be an insult directed at either his adopted family or his birth parents and their untimely demise. He was a generally calm person but, when his family came into play, he lost all sense of self until he was grounded again. If she had to take a guess as to what Nott was prodding him about, it would be that, but she had no way of knowing.

Hermione watched Nott pull his arm back in response to something her brother had said, preparing for a punch the same way she imagined you’d cock a gun, and before she knew it she was running toward them.

It had turned from a single punch into a full-blown fight within the blink of an eye as the sounds of yelling filled the air and she heard her father shouting after her. There was blood from the both of them flowing from their noses and mouths onto the concrete flooring, and it made her stomach churn with nausea. 

Hermione blew through the remainder of the distance to get to her brother, and tried her best to grab his arm as she came up behind him. She reached to take hold of his arm, but she got too close.

Harry’s elbow connected hard with her nose as he reared it back to punch Theo again, sending her flying backwards, the back of her head slamming into the ground as she fell. Through all of the sensations that were barraging her at once, she catalogued that her nose was causing her the most pain. Her hands flew up to cup her nose in pain and she yelled out, standing on shaky legs to try to retreat from the danger. Hermione felt dizzy and discombobulated, and she heard someone quickly approaching and yelling her surname in a panicked voice.

“Granger? Granger, what the hell are you doing? Are you alright? Can you walk?” 

The far-away voice sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it through her blinding pain and the severe disorientation it had caused her. Hermione struggled to see much beyond her own blood-soaked fingers against her face and the fresh tears clouding her eyes.

As they spilled over, clearing her vision momentarily, she caught sight of ice-blonde hair. Everything blurred together for one more second as she swayed. 

“Oh god, you’re going to pass out aren’t you,” Malfoy groaned, though it sounded like more to himself than to her.

She dropped, passed out cold into his expectant arms, but not before she heard him roar, “Fuck! Potter, I’m going to fucking kill you!”

-

It was the headache that woke her, the incessant throbbing behind her eyes that yanked her rudely from the pulls of sleep. Hermione groaned, pressing her fists against her eyes before hissing in pain and pulling them away abruptly. She registered a low chuckle from the other side of the room and blinked away the remnants of her unconsciousness, turning to face the sound. 

She was in the trainer’s room, but couldn’t quite remember why. She deduced that the pain in her face had something to do with that. She also registered that she was in the opposing team’s locker room. Finally, she looked at the laugh’s owner, and was shocked by that more than anything else.

“Malfoy?” Her voice conveyed copious amounts of both confusion and apprehension. “What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” Her eyes met his. “What happened?”

Malfoy sported a cut on his eyebrow that certainly hadn’t been there when she saw him before the game, as well as a split lip. She was scared to look at his hand for fear it would showcase bruised and bloodied knuckles. 

His eyebrows shot up, but he looked concerned more than shocked. He rose slowly, not trying to disorient her, and walked toward her, leaning onto his forearms as he placed his hands against the doctors’ table she was laid out on.

“Nott and Potter got into a fight, you stupidly tried to break it up, and got elbowed hard in the process.” She tried to furrow her eyebrows in confusion before realizing it hurt to do so. Thankfully, he continued without much prompting. “Potter accidentally elbowed you while gearing up to punch Theo’s dumb ass and slammed your head into the ground. It knocked you out, and so you’re in the trainers’ office now. You’ve been out for half an hour.” 

She looked up to the clock on the wall, squinting to try to make out the numbers.

He continued on, filling her in on the very eventful half hour that she’d missed. “Your father is furious. I’m fairly certain the entire league will be talking about it for months.” Malfoy snickered at the memory.

“What were they fighting over in the first place?” asked Hermione. She wondered if he would tell her the truth.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I was more concerned about getting you help than I was about Theo’s dumb ass.” He rolled his eyes. “But if I had to guess, it was probably him being a dick and picking on Potter’s parents.” 

Sighing in resignation, she continued on. “Do I even want to know why you have those?” She gestured to his face. 

Malfoy sighed deeply, and pressed on. “I may have… gotten a bit upset with Potter.” The fingers of his right hand unconsciously grazed the split knuckles on his left. He at least had the decency to look sheepish. “I was so angry with him for hurting you - it was a careless thing to do.” She tried to cut in, to defend Harry, but he held up his hand, halting her words. “I know it was an accident, but Potter should have known you would pull something like that.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Anyone who knows you could have predicted that. At the very least, he should have been paying attention to his surroundings. You could have been seriously hurt. For fuck’s sake, Granger, you’re sporting what is more than likely a broken nose, two black eyes, and a concussion.” He looked positively enraged, so much so that he was almost glowing with the intensity of it. 

The coagulated cut on his eyebrow had broken open and started bleeding again, trickling down his face in a small stream. 

Hermione nodded slowly, it all coming back to her in pieces. There was one aspect she was still confused about. She tilted her head to the side and cleared any hesitation from her voice. “Why are you here?”

The question should have been obvious, but it caught him off guard - that much she could see on his face. She watched as he considered his words carefully. “Well, your dad is busy lecturing your nitwit brother in his office. The trainer left just before you woke up to go look for some heavier painkillers, and I felt bad leaving you alone.” He shrugged, uncomfortable. “I was the one who brought you here. I wanted to make sure there was no lasting brain damage, although I sincerely doubt Potter has that much strength in him.” Malfoy smiled lightly. Through all of the information he’d given her, there was a factor he hadn’t included that made the entire equation not quite add up.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, ignoring the searing pain it caused. “You’re leaving something out, aren’t you?”

His gaze avoided hers, flitting everywhere and finally taking a keen interest in the cement wall behind her head. “Nope. Not a thing.” His fingers were drumming rapidly against the smooth upholstery of the table. She shifted slowly into an upright position, throwing her legs over the side of the table in order to fit him in between. She made the action seem much more nonchalant than she felt.

She pretended to be changing the subject, but decided to take minuscule steps in the direction she was going and prayed he wouldn’t notice. She started off slow. “So, why would you wait for me to wake up? Why not just drop me off and go?”

He snorted incredulously. “Because as much as I may have you convinced, I’m not a dick, Granger.” He almost looked offended. “I have the common decency to wait for you to wake up and make sure you’ll live to see another day. Plus, your family seemed indisposed with trying to deal with the boys. Your father was a bit preoccupied with trying to make sure it didn’t turn into both of our teams brawling with each other.” She nodded. That made sense - she knew how bad fights could get. “It didn’t feel right to just leave you here alone and unconscious. You never know - something worse could have happened and I would have hated myself for it.”

Hermione couldn't possibly fight him on that. “Fair enough, I suppose.” As much as he tried to project nonchalance, she had caught the slight crack in his voice when he said the word ‘hated.’ 

She paused. “Then why not leave me with Ron or Seamus? That way you could go home and get out of here. I can’t imagine hanging around me after that game could be fun.”

“Making sure you were okay was more important.” The instant it was out of his mouth he looked like he wanted to take it back. He scrambled to compensate for the shocked expression she knew must be on her face at that outburst. “I mean that in the sense that you were a liability, of course. You were passed out on the floor of the rink after you hit your head. I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t sue my father or his company.” His expression was a cool mask, completely unreadable.

That’s right. The Malfoy family came from heaps of old money and owned the rink they played in, as well as many others in the area. His answer made sense in theory, but the way his gut instinct was to tell her that she was more important? That spoke volumes to her. Anything after that answer was irrelevant until she uncovered the truth - if he was willing to give it to her.

This was….a revelation. If the undertones she thought she had picked up on during this conversation was correct, then it would make for a very interesting one. Granted, she didn’t know Draco Malfoy very well, but it was clear he knew her - or at least, had tried to as much as he could. That was important to her. She knew her love language was acts of service, and she truly cherished effort more than a lot of things. It made her nervous.

And depending on his next few answers, she would have to really consider how she felt about him. And how she felt about being with him.

Hermione was taking a huge leap here, and if she was wrong, she was going to regret this decision for the rest of her pathetic life. 

“Do you like me, Malfoy?” She twisted her voice into what she sincerely hoped was a convincing purr. She’d never made this sound before, let alone even attempted to. His head snapped in her direction and his eyes locked onto hers; in them she saw what might be a long-buried emotion she was hesitant to identify. 

It must have been the disorientation that possessed her. She pushed on, praying to God that what she thought she’d pinpointed while he was telling his rendition of the day’s events was accurate. Malfoy was frozen, his eyes as wide as dinner plates as they observed her. He almost looked like he was scared to move, to break whatever spell she had put him under.

“Because it sounded to me, at least from the way you told the story, that there’s something you need to admit.” She smiled up at him, doing her best to raise a lone brow despite the pain. “‘Anyone who knows me?’ ‘You could have been seriously hurt?’ It sounds to me like you’ve been keeping tabs on me for quite some time. Oh, and not to mention that little display before the game,” she continued. “Or was that just to piss off my brother?” His eyes had never left hers, and his breathing was coming quicker now. She wasn’t even sure if he’d blinked. 

“I’m not trying to make fun of you, Malfoy. If I’m wrong, then you get to mock me for having a big head, and some nerve, but if I’m right…” She trailed off. “Then I guess you’ll find out.” Hermione shrugged. God, she had no idea what was going through his mind. She was panicking, her heart beating faster than it had during the end of the game. She was almost positive she was blushing.

“How long have you known?” His voice was cracked, barely a whisper. His eyes were closed now, head tilted down, his knuckles white and straining as he clenched them hard against the edge of the table.

Hermione gasped, not actually believing she could possibly be right. “What?”

“I said,” he rasped, pausing as if reconsidering what he was doing before continuing, “how long have you known?” Malfoy’s teeth were clenched, and it sounded like it took a lot of effort for him to push the words out. 

“I...it was just a guess. A shot in the dark. I wasn’t fully sure, but I’d suspected. I wasn’t expecting to actually be right.” She sounded hesitant. The last thing she wanted was to set him off. “How long have you…”

“A while.” He laughed once, a short and humourless sound. “I guess if I had to pinpoint it it would be four years ago, around this time. I saw you warming up with Potter on the ice long before a game and you just looked so… fluid. It was mesmerizing.” His eyes grew distant, only seeing some far off memory. “And then… he left to change, and you had the rink to yourself. And I watched you fall in love with it. The fresh ice, the bite in the air, the feeling of skating. I just watched it happen. I still don’t know how to explain it, but that was it for me.” His eyes were still closed.

“I only saw you a few times a year, but that was enough for the time being. It had to be, right?” He just looked so… sad. Hermione reached her hand up slowly and cupped his cheek, raising his face up so she could see his eyes. He leaned into her touch, sighing contentedly.

“And I get it - there’s no chance of anything coming from this conversation, but at least now you know.” Malfoy finally met her eyes. He looked relieved and terrified at the same time. He had just bared his soul to her, his four year long unrequited crush, and it was obvious he had no idea how to proceed from here. 

“Draco Malfoy,” she started softly. “If you know me so well, then you should know that I hate people jumping to conclusions about me more than anything else.” 

Malfoy looked cautiously optimistic at her implication, like he was scared to understand, let alone believe the meaning that lay beneath the words. 

“I’ll admit that I haven’t quite been... pining for you all these years like you apparently have for me, but I’ve never found you… undesirable, so to speak.” The corner of her mouth quirked up into a shy smile as she gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. “You’re quite easy on the eyes, especially lately.” He smiled at her. “But I don’t think I’d be at all opposed to getting to know you. I simply never indulged in the idea, since I just sort of figured you were out of my league.” She laughed. 

Her mind was whirling, heart pounding. This was… unprecedented. Before today, she’d never paid him much mind. He was popular in the hockey world - and she was positive in his own world at school as well. The Malfoy name carried a significant amount of weight around here. It had been long since established that he had options, so it blew her mind that he had been drawn to her of all people. Not, of course, that she was complaining. She realized she wouldn’t be opposed to him at all - she had just never thought it feasible.

At that, he looked at her in blatant shock, recoiling in surprise as his eyebrows shot up so far they almost melted into his hairline. “Where would you possibly get that idea?”

“Well, I would think it sort of obvious. Look at you, and then look at me.”

He stared deep into her eyes, finally letting her see every emotion that had evidently lay dormant for years, and murmured, “I have been.”

Inhaling softly in pleasure and blushing at his compliment, she gathered every ounce of courage she possessed and leaned forward to kiss him.

He kissed her back like a man taking his first breath after having been denied air his whole life. It felt like he was chasing the remnants of a longtime prayer that he’d always thought was falling upon deaf ears.

It was too much. She pulled back sharply, wincing, reaching up to feel her nose. “Ow.” 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Granger. I got caught up.” Malfoy’s fingers reached up to push her messy curls behind her ears. “Can I try again? I promise I’ll be gentle.” His eyes were pleading, not ready to let her go just yet.

Hermione leaned back into him slowly, and he sighed happily as he captured her lips with his own. This kiss was soft, gentle, sweet - and she hated that they had to hold back because of her nose. Although, without the fight and her winding up in the trainer’s office to begin with, she wouldn’t be in this position at all.

Her lips parted to let him in, and he accepted what she gave him greedily, as if she’d never allow him to do this again. Which, she realized, for all he knew, she might not. So Hermione indulged him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in closer to her as she coiled her hands around his neck and her fingers reached up to thread through his hair. 

Malfoy groaned against her lips as he gathered her into his arms and crushed her body against his. Their hips were closer together than she’d expected and, to her surprise, she could feel him growing hard against her. Making a split second decision, she parted from him and asked breathlessly, “How long until the trainer comes back?”

His hair was already disheveled. A slow grin lifted his lips as he said, “Yeah?”

Hermione almost couldn’t believe her head was nodding in confirmation. “Yeah. You’ll have to be careful though. I don’t know how much more jostling my nose can take.” She grimaced. “I’m sure I’ll regret this tomorrow for the pain, but I honestly can’t find it in me to care right now.”

His lips met her throat as his kisses stuttered down her neck. “Don’t worry, Granger,” he whispered, hot against her skin. “I’ve got you.”

Her eyes rolled back as she moaned lowly, feeling her pulse stutter against his lips. His fingers reached to tease lightly into the waistline of her leggings, and she shuddered as goosebumps raised against his touch. 

Malfoy’s lips moved slowly up her throat, landing to kiss at the skin behind her earlobe, and Hermione shook and subconsciously tilted her hips up to meet his fingers. He chuckled at her excitement and muttered into her ear, “Oh, you like that?”

She whimpered against his lips and urged his fingers further. He happily obliged by reaching into her leggings and brushing his fingers over her panties. “Fuck, Granger,” he moaned in her ear. “Feels to me like you need this just as bad as I do, yeah?” She could hear the need and lust that was laced through his voice. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” He leaned in to kiss her again and, just as his lips parted hers once more, his fingers slipped under her panties to run them through her entrance, just barely ghosting against her clit. “Picturing just how good you’ll feel, so tight and wet around me.” Her hips bucked into his fingers of their own accord, and she felt his grin under her lips.

“Come on, Draco, please,” she half-whined and half-whispered. “We don’t have much time.” 

He sighed. “I’ll have to take my time with you next time, I suppose.” His tone was almost mocking, but the genuine anticipation behind it couldn’t be hidden. 

Hermione’s heart faltered in her chest. “Next time?” she asked. 

He looked at her again. “What, you thought this would be a one-off? Nah, Granger. Sorry to disappoint,” he smirked, and then his expression turned serious and his fingers stilled. “Unless...that’s what you want?”

“I told you I’d like to get to know you, Draco. And I meant it.” She smiled up at him.

The sigh of relief he let out was massive and oh-so telling. “Thank God,” he breathed. “I wasn’t ready to let you go just yet.”

Their lips met once more, and he almost tore her leggings off in an effort to strip her bare as quickly as possible. His fingers slid inside her easily, and his face dropped into the crook of her neck as he emitted a noise that fell somewhere between a groan and a whimper. “Holy shit, Granger,” he moaned, hot into her skin. “You feel so—” His sentence broke off on a sharp inhale as she started to roll her hips to take his fingers deeper. “Fuck, you’re incredible. So good.”

She felt the pleasure mounting steadily as his fingers massaged that spot inside her that made her slick with need. “You have no idea how much power you have over me, Granger,” he breathed. “You could ask me for the fucking moon while you have me like this and I swear to God I’d find a way to give it to you on a silver fucking platter.” The reverence in his voice while he fucked her with his fingers was both mesmerizing and intoxicating. She breathed him in, squeaking as his thumb found her clit. “I could do this forever. You feel fucking sublime. I’m gonna think about you like this for months.”

His words were turning her into more of a sopping mess than she already was. She found herself balancing on the precipice, so close to tumbling over. “Draco, I—” A moan fell from her lips, words failing to describe what she was feeling. By some miracle, he knew what she was trying to say.

“You wanna fall apart for me? You gonna come all over my fingers, Granger?” he panted, speeding up his ministrations. 

Hermione nodded desperately, head lolling back. As she began to tighten, her body coiling and preparing to sing for him, he stopped. She looked up at him. “Please don’t stop,” she was too far gone to be embarrassed by the fact that she was begging him. At this point, she’d most likely give him anything he wanted.

“As much as I’d love to feel you clench my fingers, you’re only gonna be coming on my cock today.” He pushed his sweatpants down and freed himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as he ran the tip of his shaft through her wetness. They both held their breath in anticipation. She took a moment to let herself worry about the trainer, but was distracted as he started to push into her at a snail’s pace.

Her eyes flew back to meet his as he reached down to spread her thighs apart, watching his face as he disappeared inside of her. Her mouth dropped open and his eyes fell shut as he bottomed out, and she pulsed around him, still precariously close to the edge.

“Oh my God, Granger, you’re fucking perfect, you feel so—” He inhaled harshly as she clenched around him, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. “So much fucking better than I imagined.” She moaned, and it slipped out louder than she anticipated. “Shh...as much as I’d love to hear you, we can’t have anyone else hearing us, now can we? That would be indecent.”

He moved faster, speeding up. “Just imagine the trainers coming back and watching me pound you, fucking you so hard, right into the table.” His teeth nipped at her earlobe. “What do you think they would say? Do you think they would watch? I know I want to watch us fuck. We’ll have to get a mirror for next time.” She whined at his sinful words that were filled with heat and dark promises, and he swallowed the sound as he kissed her once more.

“Come on Granger. Please come for me. I need to feel you.” She was so close, the pressure mounting, the knot in her stomach winding so tight that her body felt hot—it was like she was on fire. Draco leaned in to kiss away a drop of sweat that was trailing down the side of her face and licked his lips. Her eyes fluttered in pleasure at the sight of him like this—she was fighting to keep them open, to keep watching him. He reached down between them to rub her clit gently, in stark contrast to how hard he was fucking her, and the pleasure crested until finally, finally, she shook and exploded.

Draco moaned against her lips as he felt her tighten and flutter around him. “Yeah, come on, that’s it. Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around me. You look so pretty when you come for me,” he cooed as he fucked her through her orgasm, keeping up his pace. He was trying to drag every ounce of it from her before he followed her over the edge. 

Her ripples faded, but he didn’t stop. He chased his orgasm relentlessly until Hermione clenched around him once more and looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers and begged, “Please, Draco. Please come for me. I want to feel you so badly.” It was the echo of his earlier plea falling desperately from her tongue that was the final blow for him.

He stilled inside of her, finally diving headfirst into his orgasm and biting back a groan. He was gripping her thighs so tight that it almost hurt her, but she didn’t complain. He rode out his orgasm while she stared up at his face, observing his ecstasy as it totally engulfed his being.

She was reeling. Not just in the fact that he had just given her one of the best orgasms she’d ever had, but in the fact that Draco Malfoy had been all hers for so long and she’d never known. Maybe, she thought, that was why he was. Because she asked, didn’t take until he offered.

Their breaths slowed and he pulled out of her slowly, buttoning himself up and handing her a damp towel. She pulled her leggings back on after wiping herself clean, feeling the muscles in her legs already starting to protest. “I’m going to be sore in so many ways tomorrow,” she groaned.

Draco chuckled, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Don’t worry Granger, I’ll be right there with a hot compress, plenty of painkillers, and some chocolate to keep you company.”

Hermione looked at him in wonder, blushing. “Really? I would have never had you pegged for the doting type.”

Draco smiled back at her, resting his hand against the side of her face. “Only for you, Hermione. And when I told you you’re stuck with me now, I wasn’t joking.” He brushed her sweaty hair from her eyes. “I have you right where I’ve always dreamed you’d be. You’re going to have to fight to get rid of me now,” he said, winking at her.

“Maybe so, but you’ll have some wooing to do when it comes to my dad and Harry,” she said, sounding more confident about it than she felt.

“Oh, I look forward to it. I’m only an insufferable git when I’m on the ice. Off the ice I like to think I’m not all that bad. We just played into the rivalry for the fun of it - not to mention making the game more intense - but I’m fairly skilled at getting parents to like me, don’t you worry your pretty little head,” he said as he mussed her hair.

Just then, the trainer returned, pushing through the door and rattling a bottle of extra strength aspirin. “Found it!” he said. “Sorry it took so long. I had to really dig through storage to find a full bottle. Quite a hassle, really. I hope it wasn’t too painful to wait.” The look he gave was apologetic and concerned. 

Draco and Hermione shared a sly smile. “It’s fine,” Hermione said. “Draco was very adept at helping me through the pain.”

The trainer looked relieved. “Oh, good, yes. Mr. Malfoy is well acquainted with working through injuries by now I believe. He’s been dealing with them for quite some time.” He turned away to look at her paperwork, and she looked back at Draco.

He met her eyes and shot her a private wink, and happy chills shot through her. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here - the long-awaited part two!! I will warn you, this is a complete and total fluff piece with spice mixed in, so it's one hundred percent lighthearted and fun, and a complete 180 from Contingent ;)
> 
> I wrote this with you all in mind, so I hope it lives up to what you'd hoped for! Let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Betawork done by AlmondMilkTeaDoubleBoba and Leilahmoon! 
> 
> P.S. I know nothing about tea either, so please don't mock me for whichever one I used down there. I don't know if there are specific types for specific times of day or occasions or whatever.
> 
> xoxo, carmen

Draco fucking Malfoy was in her driveway.

And then he was on her doorstep.

And then he was in her _house_ talking to her _family._ And they were all _laughing._

This was an out of body experience if she'd ever had one. That day in the trainer's office obviously not included. _That_ took the cake, no question.

Hermione never could have possibly expected Draco Malfoy of all people to get along with her family. But here they were. And it was going swimmingly from the looks of it.

Breaking the news to her family had been a trip to say the least.

Whilst her parents had taken it better than expected, Harry was another story entirely. Her dad didn't hold grudges off the ice, which worked in her favor. But when she told Harry the day after the fight, he almost lost it.

Thinking about it now, it was almost comical. She'd broken it to her parents first.

_Padding downstairs early, her parents were already seated at the kitchen table relaxing with a cup of coffee in hand. "Mom? Dad?" she said, nervously twining her fingers together. "I have something to tell you."_

_That had gotten their attention. "What's up, Pumpkin?" her mom said. Hermione could tell that she was worried by the use of her childhood nickname. She hadn't heard that pulled in a long time. She sat down in the chair in between them._

_"Well, I kind of started seeing someone." Her eyes never diverted from her fingers. Her nails were coated with a chipped pink polish, picked away from the nerves. She'd redo those before her date tonight._

_Her dad put the newspaper down. "What? When did this happen?" He said. "Who is it? Do we know them?"_

_Pink flooded her cheeks, her eyes flickered up to her mom for a burst of strength she so desperately needed. Her face was soft, kind, unassuming. Taking a breath and bracing herself, she said, "The other day, after the fight at the rink. And I'm sure you're familiar with the Malfoy family." Her voice grew quieter and less confident as she stumbled over his name._

_Her dad's eyebrows were so high up, they almost melted into his hairline from the shock. "Draco, right? The blonde kid from the Serpent's team? Narcissa's boy?"_

_"The very same." Hermione finally raised her eyes up to meet her dad's. "He helped me after I got hurt. Took me to the trainer's office and waited until I woke up. We got to talking, and he accidentally let it slip that he's had... feelings for me for a while. Figured I'd give him a chance, and see where it goes, you know? He's really very nice, excited to meet you." She was babbling, she knew, in her nerves. Her cheeks grew a deeper pink as a result of both the uncomfortable tension her body was holding in as well as the flashbacks._

_"Slow down sweet pea, relax. Take a breath." Hermione did. "I've met him a few times. He's a good kid from what I hear. Very talented, a menace on the ice. Sure, the rivalry's there, but obviously I'm not going to let that impact how I see him outside of the rink. Is that really what you're worried about?"_

_"Well... a little." Her feet shuffled against the floor. She was twirling a mussed curl around her finger so tight it was turning the tip of her finger red._

_"Of course, if I find out he's hurt or disrespected you in any way..." he let the typical 'dad' threat trail off, but Hermione got the message._

_"I will say, I don't think we're the ones you need to worry about," David's eyes glanced in the direction of their staircase. "Harry doesn't know yet, does he?"_

_Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to tell Harry today. Draco wants to come over tonight and formally introduce himself." She gnawed her lip nervously. "What if Harry's angry with me?" her voice was a whisper._

_Her mother's hand covered her own as she looked at her only daughter with kind eyes. "Sweetie, it's Harry. He'll be fine once he gets past the initial shock. He loves you - he's overprotective, sure, but he just wants you to be happy and safe more than anything else."_

_Letting out a deep breath, Hermione said, "You're right. I just need to tell him. He'll be happy for me." She knew she was trying to convince herself with those words, not her parents._

_Hearing the stairs creak with the telltale sound of her brother coming down for breakfast, her heart picked up double-time. "Well, there's no time like the present," her dad said, winking at her and standing up. He gave his wife a pointed look. "We'll be in the living room if you need us."_

_Harry walked into the kitchen, glasses crooked and hair messy from sleep. "You rang?" he teased._

_"Sort of," she said, nerves blooming all over again. Two down, one to go. "I kind of... have something to tell you, and you have to promise to not be mad."_

_He immediately bristled, on the automatic defense. "That depends on what you tell me."_

_Here goes nothing. "I'm dating Draco Malfoy." A sigh huffed out of her. At least it was out in the open now - now she just had to deal with his reaction. Her heart thumped madly in her chest._

_Harry froze, staring at her like a deer caught in headlights for one suspended moment in time - and then burst out laughing. He seemed to relax completely. Moving to pour his coffee, he said, "Good one, Hermione. You really had me going there for a second."_

_She let out an awkward cough. "I'm not joking, Harry. Seriously, I'm dating Draco Malfoy." Her voice wavered as she realized he actually thought she was joking._

_The ever-present nerves in her voice stilled him, hand suspended over the handle of the coffee pot, he said, "What? You're actually serious? When did this happen?"_

_Sighing, she repeated the same answer she told her parents. "The other day, after all of this," she gestured loosely towards her fading black eye. "He took me to the trainer's office while dad was dealing with you. We got to talking and it turns out he's carried some sort of a torch for me all this time." Thinking about it still made her blush. It was unbelievable, really. "Anyway, we decided to give it a go and see if we could work as a couple."_

_Hermione watched anxiously as his fingers gripped the coffee mug so tight his knuckles went white. She anxiously picked at her fingernails while she awaited his reaction._

_"But— but it's Malfoy! You know— Malfoy!" he spluttered, unable to come up with a solid reason._

_"Yes, Harry, thank you, I'm well aware of his last name," she rolled her eyes. "If you're trying to scare me off him, you're going to have to do better than that."_

_"Dad's never going to let you do this, you know," he said smugly._

_She scoffed at him. "Try harder. Dad's given me his blessing so far, as long as he proves to be good enough for me." She had grimaced at the choice of words - it was so cringey to her._

_His mouth gaped open and shut. It was almost comical to watch. "Honestly, Harry, do you have anything that is rooted in a solid accusation or true issue? Because if not, you're wasting your time. I'm excited to get to know him, and I really want to see where this goes. You, certainly, are not going to stop me."_

_Getting up from her chair and heading in the direction of her room, she paused. "I'd prepare yourself if I were you. He'll be here at six."_

_He showed up with two bouquets of flowers - roses for her and tulips for her mother._

_"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger," he said, extending his hand to shake respectfully. "I'm Draco Malfoy. It's nice to formally meet you." There could have been a halo around his head for how he was acting towards them. Only she could see the way his nerves manifested - his eyes were a touch too wide, his brows just the tiniest hint raised._

_Harry gave a disgruntled 'hmph' in the corner. Draco turned his attention towards the raven-haired boy. "Potter," he sent a curt nod in his direction. It seemed like Draco was still mad at him for the fight._

_"Malfoy," Harry said, not meeting his eyes. His tone was icy._

_Hermione met her mother's gaze, and she rolled her eyes. "Care to join us in the kitchen for some tea, Draco?"_

_"I'd love that, Mrs. Granger, thank you." The smile that lit up his face was contagious. It broke through her nerves and she let a similar one grace her features as well._

_"English Breakfast okay, dear?" her mother asked as she walked toward the kitchen._

_"That's perfect."_

_They made small talk for a few minutes. It was clear that her parents were trying to put him at ease - her dad discussing neutral hockey topics, her mom asking about his family. Harry stayed suspiciously quiet, glowering as he stirred his tea aimlessly._

_Hermione knew he had something to say. As predicted, he cut into the conversation roughly. "What are your intentions with my sister, Malfoy?"_

_She couldn't hide her stifled laugh. "Really, Harry? 'What are your intentions?' What is this, a sappy rom-com?"_

_He only narrowed his eyes at her in response. "It's a valid question, Hermione. And one he needs to answer no matter how amusing you find it."_

_Sighing in resignation, "Fine, get on with your interrogation if it'll make you feel better."_

_She felt a gentle hand on her thigh. It sent heat up her spine, even though it was only a chaste touch. "It's fine, Granger. To say I didn't expect this would be a lie," Draco said. A half smile tugged at his lips as he turned to face her brother, growing serious as he did._

_"I've been waiting for this chance for longer than you know. If you think for a second that I'm going to do anything to jeopardize that, or treat her with anything besides the respect and reverence that she deserves, you'd be wrong." The determination in his voice made her want to melt right there. "If I ever do anything to hurt her, I'll gladly await your wrath, since I'm sure I'd deserve it. Although, your wrath would be nothing compared to hers, I'm sure." His eyes danced as he turned to face her. "In short, I understand your reservation with me. I understand if she does too, and I find it a miracle that she doesn't. But whatever her reasoning, she gave me a shot here, and I have no plans on screwing it up. As it stands, I value her too much."_

_Hermione's jaw was on the floor, cheeks freshly pink. She was doing a lot of blushing today. Harry looked stunned at his declaration - it wasn't something any of them had expected, that was for sure. Her dad broke the silence with a sarcastic snort. "Good enough for you, son?" he clapped Harry's shoulder. "Because it's good enough for me."_

_Harry grumbled, but ultimately acquiesced. "Yes, yes, fine. But I'm going to hold you to that."_

_Draco smiled at him. "I'd expect nothing less."_

They'd hung out on the couch in her living room and watched the Criminal Minds marathon that had been on at the time. True to his word, he'd brought over some chocolate for her - impressively, he'd guessed correctly that Reeses were her favorite. After she'd healed enough, Draco had taken her on a real date. It was perfect - meeting her at her house with flowers (he seemed to have a thing for that), taking her ice skating, followed by dinner and then stargazing before kissing her goodbye on her doorstep. Hermione had been on her fair share of dates, but no one had done so much to woo her before.

_She couldn't stop herself from peeking out the window repeatedly as she waited for him to get here. He'd said six, right? She looked at her phone again. Five thirty. Damn it._

_It felt like Christmas morning. That was the closest thing she could equate to how giddy she was feeling._

_As she was looking at her phone for the millionth time to check the time, she heard a quiet knock at the door. Heart leaping into her throat, she jumped up and ran for the front door._

_Throwing it open hastily and looking up at him, she let out a breathless, "Hi."_

_"Hi back," he said, grinning down at her in a way that should be illegal. "You look stunning." Hermione had come to the conclusion that she had a blushing problem whenever he was around. If he didn't think it was so cute - and he'd said so on multiple occasions - she would have long since buried herself alive in embarrassment._

_Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, she said, "Thanks." She reached out to run a finger over the soft grey tie that complimented his eyes. "You clean up pretty nice yourself," she teased. He'd shivered lightly under her touch, a movement that hadn't gone unnoticed by her. She secretly loved the way she affected him._

_He'd politely, albeit quickly, said hello to her family, and then whisked her away._

_They'd gone ice skating first - thankfully she'd been dressed in black jeans, dressy yet casual - and then he'd taken her to a newer place close to her house called 'A Taste of Roma.' They'd had their first conversation about nothing in particular, and then it had turned into them throwing the balled up chocolate mint wrappers at each other. When she offered to pay for her meal, he'd simply cocked an eyebrow at her and handed his credit card to the waiter without even looking at him._

_She'd never say it to his face, but the little display of power he'd shown then had made her rub her thighs together surreptitiously under the table._

_And when she'd thought it was over and he was going to take her home, he'd driven in the opposite direction of her house, towards an open field on the edge of town. The sky had blessedly been clear that night, and they were snugly nestled between two thick blankets staring up at the sky._

_"And there's Draco," he'd said, pointing up at a cluster of stars to the west. "My family has an age-old thing for naming the kids after constellations. We have Andromeda, Sirius, Alphard... They've always liked the idea of being a part of something that's bigger than just you. It serves as a constant reminder, you know? Kind of hard to forget when it's your first name."_

_"That's sweet," she'd said, and she had meant it. "I think that's a really unique idea. I like the idea of having a tradition like that. My parents have said I'm named after Helen of Troy's daughter. I do like the fact that it's not something you hear every day, like Emily or Bella, something like that, so it makes me happy." She paused, picturing it. "I don't think I'd fit any of those names anyway."_

_At that, he'd laughed. "No," he pulled her close and kissed her cheek then, and she felt the curve of his smile against it. "No, I don't think you would."_

_Draco had driven her home, playing old Jonas Brothers songs so they could sing along. The happiness she felt swelling in her chest was new and had dangerous potential. He walked her up to her door, kissed her softly, and then left._

_Hermione couldn't sleep that night because she was replaying everything over and over again on the backs of her eyelids._

And the sex. Oh God, the _sex._

It was safe to say that she was no virgin when she'd met him, but she may as well have been - and they'd only slept together once for crying out loud. Needless to say, she was anxiously but excitedly awaiting the next time. The partners she'd had in the past had barely made her come and only sought their own pleasure. She estimated a collective eleven orgasms between all of them - obviously excluding the ones she gave herself.

As luck would have it, her parents were away traveling for the weekend, taking some time to themselves after the long season, and Harry found himself at Ron's with some of the boys to draw out the celebration as well.

That left Hermione and Draco to their own devices. It was barking mad how much they trusted her, really.

He appeared again on her doorstep, looking more divine than any human had any right to. She pulled him inside quickly, capturing his lips in a quick kiss. "Hi," she breathed, smiling up at him.

Draco pushed a stray curl behind her ear as his arms circled her and pulled her closer. "Hi back," he murmured with a smile, leaning down to kiss her again. "I missed you."

"But you just saw me yesterday," she said, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I know," he chuckled. "But I'm making up for lost time here. I've had to get used to missing you for years and I was living on scraps." He was twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. "It simply means I'm going to miss you double now that you actually know I exist. I'd get used to it if I were you, Granger," he kissed her again, softly this time. "You're mine now."

She grinned and hugged him, nuzzling her cheek into his chest. God, she loved how muscular he was. He wrapped his arms around her and she could feel how hard they were, but comfortable at the same time. He felt like her safe place. They were also nicely accentuated by the fact that he was wearing a tight black t-shirt.

Hermione reluctantly pulled away from being flush against his chest and looked up at him hungrily, fingers trailing over his biceps. "Have I ever told you how delicious you are?"

Draco's lips quirked up in a smirk. "Yes, but it's not like I mind hearing it. You can say it as much as you want and I doubt I'll ever get sick of it."

She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head with a smile. Starting to walk towards the kitchen, she said, "You hungry?"

His response was immediate. "Yes."

Draco's hand gripped onto her wrist as she walked away and drew her back into a mind-numbing, knee-weakening kiss. He bit gently on her lower lip, groaning softly as he pulled her closer. Her hands reached up to thread through his hair as his lips moved down to her neck.

She pulled away again, breathless and heart pounding away in her chest. "I thought you said you were hungry." Hermione didn't meet his eyes, knowing that if she did he would inevitably draw her back in. The grey just did something to her.

"I am." The way his smirk looked when he was coming onto her like this was something that she doubted she would ever get used to. "Just not for food."

His lips returned to her neck. "Hmm," she half-said, half-moaned. "I see. Lucky for us we have the place to ourselves for a while, huh?"

Grey eyes met hers as he looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked, a devilish smirk growing on his face.

Hermione's heart flipped again. "Yeah," she said, tugging him upstairs.

Giggling and stumbling up the stairs with all of the fresh, giddy excitement of the honeymoon phase, he stopped her three different times to kiss her on the way to her room. He was ridiculous - it took them five minutes just to get from her entryway to her bedroom. Although, she couldn't really say she was mad about it.

Finally pushing her door open, they stepped into the room. She watched his face as his eyes scanned his new surroundings, glittering dangerously as they took in her queen bed. Draco pulled her back to kiss him again, this time doing so languidly and slowly. "I told you I'd take my time with you next time I had you like this," he murmured against her lips, "and that's exactly what I intend to do."

A series of quick, eager nods followed his promise. "I can't say I'm exactly opposed to that." She pulled his lips back up to meet her own while he backed her over to the bed.

Tugging at the hem of her shirt, he pulled it up and over her head. Draco's fingers trailed over her collarbone and between the valley of her breasts, raising goosebumps as they went. "You hid this from me last time," he sounded near breathless as he admired her. "You have no idea how much I've dreamed about this. And you're even better than anything my imagination could have conjured up. How is that possible?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she said, "I'm sure you're exaggerating. These," she palmed her breasts, rolling her own stiffening nipples in her fingers, "are just like just about every other pair on the planet."

Growling and roughly moving her hand away to replace it with his own, he said, "That may be so, but these ones are _mine_." He leaned over her to take the nipple she'd just played with into his mouth.

Arching her chest up against his tongue and sighing quietly in content, she conceded too easily, "Fine, if you insist."

"Oh, I do Granger. I do insist." His tongue ran circles around the peaked nub as she shuddered and pushed against him harder. The low chuckle he let out vibrated against her, and it felt sinfully good. She bit back a moan.

He saw her teeth press into her lip and felt the repressed sound in her chest. "Oh no, none of that baby. I want to hear every sound."

At the sound of the sweet pet name, the strangled sound broke free and she caught his triumphant smirk. "That's my girl." She writhed at the praise. "That's what I like to hear. Give me everything."

"More," she gasped, "give me more." Hermione was clearly not above begging as she tilted her hips up, seeking friction. "Please."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," he cooed, detaching from her nipple with a light _pop_. "I'm going to give you everything and then some." His hand found its way south, stroking her over her leggings.

She brought her eyes back to him, watching as his gaze darted over to the full length, stand alone mirror that was propped up in the corner of her room. Dark eyes full of dark promises, he looked back at her. "You remember last time I may have mentioned a mirror?"

Hermione's jaw dropped as she followed where his mind was going. "You were serious?"

"I was, but if you're not interested, we don't have to do it," he shrugged. "I just thought it would be... fun." Draco smirked down at her, dropping a surprisingly sweet kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'm not about to push you past your boundaries."

"No, no," she sputtered out, "I'm interested. I'm definitely interested."

"Really?" he asked. He almost sounded surprised.

"Don't sound so shocked, Malfoy," she teased, "I'm very intrigued, just as I was when you brought it up last time." Hermione pushed herself off her back so she was kneeling on the bed. Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, she pulled him close enough to trail kisses from the curve of his ear to the top of his shoulder. "I think it'll make for an interesting experience."

Leaning into her kisses and pulling her closer, he weaved his fingers through her hair and said, "You are just something entirely other, you know that?" Kissing her again, he pushed away from her and went over to pull the mirror closer to the edge of the bed. Her heart was thrumming nervously in her chest, but she trusted him to take care of her.

Draco set it so it was facing her. "Sit." Hermione did. "Watch," he commanded roughly. He got to his knees before her. Dipping his fingers into the waistband of her leggings, he dragged them oh-so-slowly down the length of her body. Goosebumps raised as her exposed skin hit the air.

She watched as he took in the sight of her in nothing but her underwear. "Jesus fucking Christ," he swore under his breath. "How are you real?" he asked, as he dipped down to kiss the skin below her belly button. Hermione shivered again, pushing up only slightly into his touch. Nothing escaped his notice. "All in due time," he said. "I've got you now."

He got up from his kneeling position, kissing her again. He couldn't seem to get enough of it, and she certainly wasn't complaining. His kisses made her delirious - the amount of emotion he managed to convey through them, even the smallest pecks, made her toes curl and heart melt.

Moving away from her, he pulled off his shirt and laid down on the bed, face up. "Come up here," he motioned. She grinned and crawled toward him. He grabbed her, maneuvering her so quickly that she blinked and was straddling his face. His tongue ran over the fabric of her panties, pulling a loud moan.

Holy shit. Her head was spinning.

It felt too good. Her hips dug into his face, his arms were looped around the outside of her thighs to hold her down. He pulled away from her for a minute, to say, "Watch."

She turned her attention toward the mirror. Hermione looked at the reflection of her near naked form, sitting upright draped over her boyfriend's face. It was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. She fell forward, grappling for the button on his jeans, dying to touch him.

He shifted his hips away from her touch, pausing his ministrations to say, "Not yet. This is about you right now." Hermione whined.

"But I—" she broke off as he moved her panties to the side and went back to work, drawing shapes into her with his tongue. That one felt like beginning of his name, and oh— "Fuck!" she groaned, shuddering on top of him. He gripped her tighter.

Draco kept it up, paying extra attention to what she responded to. Her body was tightening, pulling deeper into itself as he continued. "Want you to come for me," he said. "Want you to come on my face baby. Please, you taste so good."

"Watch," he commanded again. That did it. The praise, mixed with his pleas and command, was her tipping point, and she shuddered, breaking apart on top of him. She forced her eyes to stay open, fighting against the pleasure threatening to shut them. His arms were looped so tightly around her thighs that she could barely move, and she watched as her body convulsed on top of him. She could see flashes of his tongue peeking out from under her as he lapped her release up. 

She pulled off him on shaky legs, breathing heavy as she did. "Holy fuck."

"That," he started, licking hips lips as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at her, "was even better than I imagined."

"Imagine that a lot did you?" she asked, breathless, reaching down to pull off her panties. She wanted them out of the way. Hungry eyes followed her movements - clearly, he had no objection to this development. 

"That was wank material for longer than I'd care to admit," he said, grinning. "So yes, you could say that."

Hermione giggled. "I'll take your word for it."

Draco rose up and moved towards her again. This time he let her reach for the buttons on his jeans. "Lay down," she said. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her instruction.

He let her push his jeans down with his boxers, and she leaned over him. His breath caught as she brought her lips to hover over the tip of him, and she spit onto his dick to lubricate it.

"Your turn to watch," she said, looking up at him with a smirk.

"Fuck," he swore quietly as she lowered her mouth onto him. Bobbing up and down slowly, trying to get a feel for what he liked. Using her right hand to move against what didn't fit in her mouth, her left reached down to roll him in her hand.

His hips bucked up, accidentally forcing his cock deeper down her throat. She choked, tears spilling out of her eyes, but she didn't let up. She pulled back a bit in order to breathe easier, and she felt his hands reach down to gather her hair into a sloppy ponytail while she continued to suck him.

"Jesus fuck, you're unbelievable," he groaned. "Just like that. Yeah, that's it, don't stop."

His words made her hot. They sounded so good falling from his lips like that, and she wanted nothing more than to keep going.

Suddenly, she was being pulled off him. He flipped her so they were both kneeling on the bed. Her back was pressed to his front, and they were both facing the mirror. He was so much taller than her, six feet two inches to her five feet four inches, and she loved how he towered over her.

The tip of him pressed against her entrance. Draco leaned down to whisper against the shell of her ear, "Watch." His arm was thrown across her chest.

He pressed into her slowly, and she fought hard against the desire to close her eyes as the pleasure overtook her. "Fuck, you're still so wet," he whispered through clenched teeth. "Did sucking me off get you hot, baby? Huh?"

Hermione let out a whimper and nodded against his chest as her fingers dug into his arm and he dragged against her walls. Nudging her legs further apart, he bent her over, angling her just slightly so he could hit that spot deep inside of her. It was like he thrived on giving her pleasure.

She let out a quiet, "Fuck me," under her breath as he sped up. He reached down to take a nipple between his fingers, rolling it. She arched her back, pushing her chest into his hand and bringing him deeper inside of her.

"Oh, I am." Their eyes had never left each others and it was the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced. She was completely at his mercy like this, watching him pound her. "Christ, you're so fucking tight around me. You feel like heaven." He bent down to kiss the spot on her neck that made her melt. His other hand trailed down her stomach to move against her clit. She felt her body start to tighten around him, and she knew he'd notice it.

"I can feel you, you gonna come for me?" his voice was a growl, and it made her shiver.

She nodded, hair scraping his chest. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," she babbled. "Please don't stop. Don't stop. Just like that." Her inhibitions were completely gone. All she was worried about was chasing her pleasure to the point of no return.

He didn't change a single thing. He rubbed her clit with one hand, her nipple with the other, and fucked her like it was the last time he'd ever get the chance. "That's a good girl, come on, baby. Come for me, I want to feel you come on my cock again. It's all I've been dreaming about."

His dirty words propelled her into pure whiteness. She let out a strangled yell that must have been his name as she fell over the edge, shaking in his arms. He fucked her through it, not changing a single thing, moaning into her ear. "...like heaven, so tight, holy fuck, can't believe you're mine, watching you come around me like that was incredible, so good..." She caught some of the praises he was giving her, and it drew her orgasm out that much more.

She came down still whimpering as he fucked her. "God that was so good, you felt so good, you're perfect, I'm gonna come, fucking hell," he trailed off, past the point where he was able to form words.

A broken roar escaped his lips, and he buried his face in her neck and spilled into her.

Their breathing slowed together as he softened and pulled out of her. Her legs were still shaking uncontrollably, and she let out a short laugh as she watched her reflection fall back on the bed. "That was..." she couldn't seem to find the words either. Both her body and her brain felt like complete mush, though she wasn’t complaining.

He brought over a damp towel to clean her up. "We," he said as he dragged the towel between her legs, purposely making her squirm, "need to do that again." Tossing it to the floor, he lay down next to her, pulling her in.

She curled up against him, resting her head on his sweaty chest as their breathing evened out. His hand was running through her hair, and it was so relaxing she almost fell asleep. Her eyes fluttered back open as she felt his lips press against her forehead. "Shower?" he murmured.

Hermione nodded, shutting her eyes again. "In a minute. My eyes are tired."

Draco's chuckle reverberated through her body as she drifted, and a warm glow slowly began replacing the toe-curling chill he'd given her just moments earlier. The vibration his laugh made while it moved through her body felt oddly similar to the way her happy chills felt. She wondered if that was a coincidence or a premonition.

As Draco pulled her in closer and she brushed against the fringes of sleep, she suddenly remembered that she never believed in coincidences to begin with. 


End file.
